Synthetic approaches to all three types of Lythraceae alkaloids will be studied. At least two methods of quinolizidnone syntheses will be investigated in detail. These are the known isopelletierine benzaldehyde condensations and the piperidine acetate-acetophenone condensation. Further synthetic approaches to the biogentic-like precursor to the two less common alkaloid types will also be studied. This precursor is trans-2,6 diacetonyl piperidine. Its condensation with bezaldehyde and biphenyldicarboxaldehydes will be investigated. Finally, we will continue our investigation of syntheticaly useful phenol oxidative coupling reactions.